Often times it is advisable or necessary to position a work boat or vessel over a predetermined location. In many such situations, underwater debris or obstructions prevent or make it difficult to accomplish such positioning due to threat of damage to the work vessel. Consequently, a need exists for a device and method to position a work platform at a desired position but that will allow a vessel to be positioned away from the work area in order to avoid or reduce the threat of damage to the vessel.